The Friendly Skies
by Lilyrose2178
Summary: After the love declarations in Los Angeles, on the way back to Port Charles, Spinelli and Maxie join the mile high club.


**Notes:** Not mine. ABC and the GH writers own these characters (although I think some fanfic writers could do a much better job of handling them than the current GH staff, but that's another thing entirely).

**The Friendly Skies**

Maxie glanced next to her at Spinelli. He was staring out of the window of the plane, somewhat apprehensively, biting his lip. She looked down at their joined hands. He was coming home with her. Maxie could not even imagine what she would have done if he had left the country. Just the thought of it was enough to choke the breath back in her throat and make her heart beat faster with anxiety. She honestly hadn't realized how much she loved Spinelli until Jason said he was still planning to send Spinelli out of the country.

She knew she needed him, knew he was essential to her life, her happiness, her everything. But love wasn't a word she used easily. Everyone she loved either left her or died. She felt like, maybe if she didn't say the words, she could stave off the inevitable ending. But Spinelli was already going to leave, and she hadn't even said anything yet. She knew she couldn't just let him walk out of her life. So she'd said it. The three most powerful words in the English language, in her humble opinion. Already she was getting nervous about having admitted out loud what she'd hardly admitted to herself. Now that Spinelli knew how she felt, would he still leave? Would something terrible happen to him? Would she do something to mess it up?

Maxie's brain was overwhelmed with these thoughts. But she couldn't regret what she'd said. Spinelli was the most important person in her life. Without him, her life would be….nothing.

Maxie brought her thoughts back to the present when she heard Spinelli sigh deeply. "Spinelli, are you okay?" she asked, squeezing his hand. He looked down at their hands, then up at her. Maxie smiled. She loved the way Spinelli looked at her. Eyes full of love and adoration. But she also saw fear and worry in his clear green eyes as they gazed at each other.

"The Jackal is most enthusiastic about returning to Port Charles with Fair Maximista. He appreciates the offer of shelter and concealment at the abode of the Blond Ones and is sure it will be a fine hideaway.

However, the Jackal cannot help but worry about how he will destroy the evidence that the law abiding ones are holding over him. What if upon touch down in Port Charles, the Evil Agent is waiting to throw the proverbial book at Stone Cold and the Jackal?"

"There is no way Rayner could know what we're planning. And he had no idea that you were even in Los Angeles," Maxie said.

Spinelli continued as if he hadn't even heard her, "The Master does not deserve to suffer for his Grasshopper's overly inflated cyber ego which helped lead to his eventual downfall. In addition to that, if the Jackal is in prison, Maximista will certainly…" he trailed off.

"I would what Spinelli", Maxie asked. He looked at her glumly. "Maximista would surely turn to the arms of the untrustworthy former mob prince in my absence" he said quickly.

Maxie's heart clenched. She was sorry that she'd used the threat of sleeping with Johnny to get Spinelli to stay, but she'd been desperate. He was turning to leave even after she'd told him she loved him. She had to say something to stop him. Maxie wanted to tell Spinelli that she wouldn't have gone through with it. That she loved him too much to disappoint him like that. But she couldn't, there were too many people around and she was too nervous. She didn't know if she could be the woman Spinelli believed her to be, but more than anything she wanted to. For him. For them both.

She thought about the rest of what Spinelli had just said. Even when he was agitated, Spinelli was most worried about how his actions affected others, rather than himself. He was such a good person; he didn't deserve to have this black cloud hanging over him. Secretly, Maxie thought Jason should see some jail time for using Spinelli and his computer skills to help him carry out his mob crimes, but she would never tell Spinelli that. As Maxie wracked her brain for the right words to comfort him, Winifred spoke up from the seat across the aisle.

"Mr. Jackal, the Priestess will do everything in her limited power to clear your name when we return to Port Charles, you have to know that. I will not rest until all the evidence that I regretfully helped gather against you is gone. "

Maxie barely resisted rolling her eyes, but couldn't help but speak up. "Well it's the least you could do for Spinelli since it's your lies and deception that got him into this mess." Maxie knew that she'd always hate the geeky little FBI agent for tricking Spinelli into believing her over Maxie. And if she was honest, for sharing something with Spinelli that Maxie herself would never fully understand. A thirst for knowledge of all things computers was a huge part of who Spinelli was. Maxie knew that she could never match the annoying agent's knowledge in that area. Maxie knew that the bond she shared with Spinelli was much deeper and stronger than anything he could ever share with Winifred, but still, sometimes she worried.

"Well Mini-mista", Maxie hissed at that, she hated that nickname and hated that Winifred used most of the same nicknames for people that Spinelli used, "not that it's any of your business, but I have apologized to Mr. Jackal numerous times for my egregious actions. Would that I could go back in time and never help my FBI bosses to entrap he who is a true God of the cyber realm." The girl mooned at Spinelli with huge eyes full of adoration. Maxie did not know how Spinelli was so blind to Agent Leeds' affections; she was so obvious about them.

Now Maxie did roll her eyes. "Whatever. I just know that you better be able to get Spinelli cleared or make that evidence disappear, or you will be answering to me." Maxie gave the girl a cold look and dismissed her. She turned back to Spinelli to continue their conversation, but he stood up abruptly.

"Ladies, the Jackal apologizes, but I believe I will retire to the back for a short while." He moved past Maxie towards to back of the airplane.

Maxie watched him walk away. Jason's private plane was extremely ostentatious, and very luxurious. Everything was polished leather, and gleaming gold. Maxie knew that it was mob money that had provided the funds for the furnishings, but she figured fabulous was fabulous no matter how it was obtained. The plane had a set of seats in the front, then a small kitchen, another set of seats past that, then a bathroom and small bedroom in the back.

She thought that Spinelli would go to the kitchen, maybe to grab an orange soda from the fridge. But he continued past the kitchen, all the way to the back of the plane and the bedroom. He went into the bedroom and closed the door.

Maxie looked around the plane. Jason and Sam were sitting in the front set of seats talking quietly. Winifred was across the aisle from Maxie, in the second set of seats, now engrossed back in her computer. She couldn't see the stewardess who had greeted them when they'd first gotten on the plane. No one was paying any attention to her. Maxie got up and walked to the back of the plane. She knocked quietly on the door before pushing it open. Spinelli was lying on the bed on his back, staring at the ceiling. Maxie went and sat next to him.

"Spinelli, I wish you wouldn't worry so much. Everything's going to be fine. We're going to get you out of this mess."

He shot straight up on the bed. "But I don't want anyone else to risk their lives, their freedom, to extricate the Jackal from his current predicament. Don't you see, the Jackal needs to save himself. To be a man of action. A hero. In his own eyes, as well as in the eyes of those he loves the most." He paused. "In Maximista's eyes."

Maxie looked at him, willing him to see the truth in her eyes. "Spinelli, you're already a hero in my eyes. You saved people in the hospital fire. You saved me when Ian Devlin grabbed me. You pushed me out of the way when that car was coming straight for me. You're already my hero Spinelli. You're my hero, and I love you." Maxie was finding it easier and easier to tell Spinelli how she felt.

She saw wonder and amazement light up Spinelli's eyes as he gazed at her. "I love you too Maxie. Always. You are the sole keeper of the key to the Jackal's heart, the only one for whom it beats." Maxie heard the absolute truth of his words and her eyes filled with tears.

"Please don't ever leave me again Spinelli," she blurted out. The pain that she had felt when she read his letter to Jason and realized he had left town was still very real to her. Spinelli shook his head and started to speak, but she stopped him. "I can't take being away from you. To not hear your voice every day, not know that you'll be there for me laugh with, to complain to, or just sit quietly with. If you have to leave, you damn well better take me with you next time. I mean it Spinelli. I won't be left behind again. I won't."

Maxie didn't realize she was crying until she felt Spinelli's hands on her cheeks wiping her tears away. "The Jackal swears he would move heaven and earth to prevent being separated from his Maximista ever again." She continued to cry. "Maxie, please. Please don't cry. Your tears are like daggers into the Jackal's heart." He kissed her softly under each eye, and then pressed his lips to hers. Maxie sighed and opened her mouth. Spinelli's tongue slid slowly inside.

He kissed her with a thorough assurance that thrilled her and warmed her body. She felt her stomach tighten as Spinelli's hands slid into her hair. He tilted her head back and kissed her again and again, his tongue tangling with hers each time. Maxie leaned back onto the bed and pulled Spinelli down on top of her.

They continued kissing, rolling around on the bed until Maxie was on top. She sat up and pulled her shirt off. Spinelli looked at the door nervously. "Um, Maximista, there are other people right outside that door."

"So," Maxie said, "that's half the fun."

He still didn't look completely convinced. "But they may hear the unmistakable sounds of our, uh, carnal activities."

"We'll just have to be quiet then," Maxie returned.

He gave her a knowing look. "The Jackal is well aware that Maximista can be quite vocal in the heat of passion, and he does not know if he can..." Maxie cut off any further protests by leaning down and kissing him. He didn't need any more encouragement.

Spinelli's hands slid up her stomach to her silk-covered breasts. He unhooked the clasp on her bra and took her breasts into his warm hands. His fingers massaged and kneaded the flesh, and rolled her rosy nipples into hard peaks. He raised his head and took one nipple, then the other into his mouth. Maxie was trying very hard not to cry out her pleasure, but couldn't help the moan that escaped as Spinelli laved her breasts with attention.

She pulled his head back up to hers and kissed him long and deep. "I need you so much." Maxie pulled his shirt over his head. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, wanted to feel every part of him. She could feel his hardness pressed against her jean-clad thigh, and reached her hand down. She ran her hand lightly over him, then again with more pressure. Spinelli groaned, "Maxie, I ache to be inside you."

Maxie gasped as, in one fluid movement, Spinelli quickly reversed their positions and at the same time moved his hand to unbutton her jeans. He undid the button, and slowly pulled her zipper down. His hand slid into the front of her jeans, and his fingers entered her wet heat. She was ready for him. Maxie's back arched and her hips moved against his hand as two long fingers moved inside her. His thumb found the center of her pleasure and caressed it as his fingers curved and hit the spot that he knew would drive her crazy. Maxie saw stars burst behind her eyes and could not control the small cry that she let out as she came. Spinelli's mouth quickly covered hers to catch the rest of her cries and moans as she rode out the orgasm.

Spinelli and Maxie stood up to remove the rest of their clothing. With shaking hands, shoes and jeans were quickly shed. She looked up to find Spinelli watching her. "Why don't you leave the shoes on," he asked huskily. Maxie grinned at him, then slid her feet back into the sexy red stilettos she'd been wearing all day.

She sat up on her elbows on the bed and watched as Spinelli moved towards her. He reminded her of a cat, and she felt like the cream he was eager to lap up. She thought he would kiss her first, but was surprised when he reached down and grabbed her foot, looking at her red heels.

"These siren's shoes have been calling the Jackal's name and driving him mad since he saw Maximista in them earlier today. The Jackal did not realize that just seeing his love in such footwear could have this effect on him. Does Maximista even realize the pure carnality that these shoes exude?" He looked up to see Maxie give him a quick smile and a shrug. He laughed. "Of course she does."

Spinelli took the foot he held in his hand and kissed the top of it. Maxie shivered as his breath moved along her skin, up to her ankles, then her calf muscles. By the time Spinelli had kissed all the way up her body, she was wild with need for him. "Spinelli, please," Maxie said. She moved down and took his hard length into her hands. She guided him to her, then watched as he pushed inside. Maxie wrapped her legs around Spinelli's waist as he moved inside her with deep, slow strokes.

He kissed her as he moved, his tongue mimicking the movements of his body. His hand slid down her side and grabbed her leg. As Spinelli pushed her leg up and back, she felt him move even deeper. "Spinelli," she moaned his name just before her second orgasm hit and she shattered around him. As she floated back down, she could feel Spinelli's strokes becoming more erratic and knew he was close. She tightened around him and looked into his eyes. "Spinelli, I love you" Maxie said. "Maximista," Spinelli breathed his special name for her, the word full of longing and love. Then she felt him shudder and pulse as he found his release deep inside her body.

* * *

Spinelli was heavy, but Maxie welcomed the weight. She wanted to lay there with him on top of her forever. That way, she could be sure that he would never leave her. Eventually Spinelli stirred and moved off of her to her side. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair.

Maxie smiled sleepily at him. "Damian Spinelli, welcome to the mile high club." Spinelli laughed and kissed her before confessing, "the Jackal has long wondered if lovemaking would somehow feel different thousands of feet above the earth."

"Well?" asked Maxie.

Spinelli answered. "It feels the way it always does when the Jackal is with his Maximista. Amazing, as if catching a small glimpse of heaven."

Maxie smiled and laid her head on Spinelli's chest. "You know," said Spinelli, "our current mode of transportation is actually traveling at an altitude of more than 30,000 feet. So in reality, one could call it the six mile high club." He frowned, "However that does not have quite the ring to it that mile high club does. There is a school of thought that 'mile high' refers to being a mile or more above the ground. If that is indeed the case, then our experience is more than…."

He trailed off as a soft knock came at the door. "Hey guys," Sam said through the door, her voice chock full of obvious amusement, "we drew straws and Jason made me come back here. Very, very sorry to interrupt," and here she snickered, " but the pilot says we're going to land in about 20 minutes. The stewardess says that all passengers, including the lovebirds in the back, need to return to their seats for the descent."

Sam was full out laughing now, "So get yourselves decent and get your asses back out here." She moved away from the door.

Maxie chuckled, then looked up to see Spinelli looking at her in horror. "They all know don't they?" he asked. "That the Jackal and Fair Maximista were back here having biblical knowledge of each other. Even the trusty Master of the Skies probably knows, and he's supposed to be piloting the aircraft!"

Maxie tried to stifle her laughter. She knew that she and Spinelli hadn't exactly been quiet during their lovemaking and she figured that most of the other passengers had figured out pretty quickly what was going on when they had both stayed back there for so long. She really didn't care who knew what she had been doing with the man she loved.

"Maximista, this is not funny," Spinelli said, but he was smiling at her.

Maxie tried to appease him. "Look Spinelli, Jason and Sam both know that we've slept together before. They'll probably just be upset that they didn't get the chance to use this bed for the same purpose. As for Winifred," Maxie thought to herself that the lovesick girl had probably been dying to sneak a peek, because that was as close as she would ever get to experiencing Spinelli's sexual prowess, but she didn't say that.

"Eh, who cares what she thinks. And isn't this technically Sonny's plane? I know for a fact that he and Kate used to take this thing and fly all over the place. I'm sure this plane crew has probably seen all kinds of kinky stuff from the Latin Lothario Sonny Corinthos."

Spinelli looked sick, "Maximista, please. The Jackal does not want to think about Mr. Sir and the Glacial One In flagrante delicto, and certainly not on the same bed we ourselves just used." Maxie laughed as Spinelli comically shuddered.

Maxie and Spinelli put their clothes on and straightened the bed as much as they could. (Maxie said that the cleaning crew would do it when they got back, but Spinelli insisted) They walked out of the room holding hands, united, ready to face whatever awaited them back on the ground. Together.


End file.
